Problem: $\dfrac{3}{14} - \dfrac{1}{14} = {?}$
Answer: Subtract the numerators. $\dfrac{3}{14} - \dfrac{1}{14} = \dfrac{2}{14}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{2}{14} = \dfrac{1}{7}$